In a conventional network for the distribution of valuable contents such as Digital Video Broadcast “DVB”, the end-user is provided with a conditional access unit that is either embedded in a Set-Top-Box or constitutes a pluggable module for insertion into a Common Interface (“CI”) slot of a Set-Top-Box. In either case, the conditional access unit includes a SmartCard reader for accommodation of a subscriber card, i.e. a SmartCard (a Chip card) that contains required functionality and data to control secured access to the valuable contents in conjunction with the conditional access unit.
Due to general aspects of security, such as the level of protection against intrusion, and to technical requirements such as data formats, video resolution etc., content providers use different conditional access systems, and each conditional access system requires a specific conditional access component which the end-user must acquire to gain access to contents distributed with that particular conditional access system. A conditional access component includes both hardware and software, the software including a content provider's application. At the time of manufacture, the application is loaded into the non-volatile memory of the component, and a license fee is usually paid by the manufacturer to the content provider. The purchase price for a particular conditional access component thus includes a license fee.